Valentine's Day Trouble
by llamasandsnickuhsbahrs
Summary: A one-shot of Percy and Annabeth's Valentine's Day at Camp Half-Blood! Some OCs.


**Valentine's Day Trouble**

_Percy's POV_

Oh. My. Gods. How did Valentine's Day sneak up on me like that? I swear, it was January 31 like two days ago. I have absolutely nothing planned, and I promised Annabeth we'd do something special. Great. Ok, ideas. Well, this whole camp's been freaking out about this, there are decorations and flowers and everything. Seriously, how did I miss that? Maybe we could just, have dinner here. No, that's lame. Fancy-shmancy restaurant? Too expensive. At home with mom? Nah, that would end up being really embarrassing.

Think, Percy, _think_! What's impressive but inexpensive, not embarrassing and something that Annabeth will love? This is so hard.

"Someone's thinking pretty hard." I whipped my head around so I could see who said that. Annabeth's stormy eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Yeah, well, we can't all be as smart as you Wise Girl," I replied with a grin.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she told me. "So, what do you have planned for today?"

"Uh, it's a... Surprise!" I responded weakly.

"You didn't forget did you Percy?" Annabeth asked exasperatedly "You promised," she reminded me, as if I could forget.

"No, no. Of course no, just putting the finishing touches on my plan." I said, trying to cover up the fact that I had no plans. She studied me for a moment.

"Ok," she finally said. "I'll leave you to 'put the finishing touches' on your plan, see you later!" Annabeth smiled and gave me a quick peck on the cheek, with made me feel even guiltier. I am a horrible boyfriend. I _have_ to have the most amazing plan by tonight, or Annabeth will probably kill me, even though she probably would love whatever I decide on. I don't care though, I want things to be perfect.

Okay... Think Percy. You can do this. I stood there where Annabeth left me, thinking for at least ten minutes. I'm not sure, keeping track of time is hard when you're trying to think of something... GAH! NOTHING! Everything I think of sounds super cheesy. I mean, it will obviously be cheesy, because this is me we're talking about. It's _bound_ to be cheesy. But when my plans sound really cheesy to me... They are _really_ cheesy. Speaking of cheesy, I love cheese. Don't you? It's just so... cheesy. Does that make any sense, because it seems a bit non-descriptive.  
_Great_. Now my mind is running to random places.

I began to walk towards the Aphrodite cabin, hoping they might have an idea for me. I mean, they are the sons and daughters of the love goddess, so they must have some kind of inspiration for me... right? They better, otherwise I'm sunk. I'm hoping they won't go overboard with everything, 'cause then I'll be overwhelmed with pink, red, etc. _Oh gods, is this really the best idea?_ I thought to myself, beginning to think that they wouldn't be helpful at all. Maybe Piper would be of help, but she isn't here this winter._ Too late now_...

I walked up to the Aphrodite cabin where they were busy trying to give random bystanders makeovers and trying to spread Valentine's Day cheer. You can do this Percy. I told myself as I walked up the the cabin.

"Percy!" Lacy exclaimed, jogging up to me. "Come here for advice?" She asked, reading my expression.

"Yeah, I have no idea what to do with Annabeth tonight. It needs to be sort of fancy, romantic, not expensive, and NOT cheesy."

"Hmm, well, you could-" She was interrupted by another girl who had seemingly appeared next to her.

"Percy! Here for a makeover? You could use one. You look terrible! No offense."

"Uh, actually I was-" But she didn't let me finish. I was unwilling dragged into the cabin and was attacked by about six people.

"Your hair really needs a trim," one told me, and I heard the snip of scissors.

"Not too short!" I exclaimed before they started putting different jackets on me. Suit jackets? Oh no, I am not wearing a suit. I decided it would be best to endure it and then decide what I wanted to wear afterwards. About fifteen minutes later, they were done. Two of the girls grabbed me by the wrists and dragged me in front of a mirror. I actually didn't look too bad. My hair was slightly shorter and was messed up, but stylishly so.

"It's perfectly disheveled," one other girls informed me with a big smile. Whatever 'perfectly disheveled' meant. I had a plain black suit jacket over my regular orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, and normal blue jeans. It actually didn't look too bad.

"It's casual and fancy, all in one. Perfect!" Another girl exclaimed.

"I know!" Someone else squealed.

Soon they were all gushing over it. They kept me here for at least another ten minutes, while they inspected me. Nothing I did convinced them to let me go.

"HEY!" I yelled. All their eyes turned to me. "I need to go plan something for tonight, so can I please leave?"

"OMG! Of_ course_!" a voice called out.

"That's soooo romantic!" Lacy squealed.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just let me leave._ Please_!" I pleaded. After almost a half hour here, I was starting to get high off perfume fumes. Hehe, try saying that five times faster._ Perfume fumes. Perfume fumes. Perfume Flrumes_. Ugh, it's more difficult than it sounds.

Soon enough, hands were pushing me out the door. Thank the gods, any longer, and I would've started squealing or something odd. Just like spending so much time with Annabeth makes me smarter. Okay, do NOT tell Wise Girl that. She would start ranting about how being with someone smart does not make the other person smarter.

So I was walking away from the Aphrodite cabin when I stopped suddenly. _I still don't have any idea what I'm going to do for Annabeth_! Oh gods. I went to the Aphrodite cabin looking for advice, spent twenty-five minutes in there, and came back without anything but a makeover. Ugh.

I _need_ some other source of information, but where can I get it? I mused, walking aimlessly through camp, hoping for some kind of information. Who always has my back... Of course! Why didn't I think of it before? I ran towards the woods, and there he was, talking to Juniper.

"Grover! I need help!" I yelled. He and Juniper both turned their heads in surprise.

"What do you need help with?" He asked, looking amused. I don't ask him for help that much, do I? I explained my dilemma, both of them listening attentively. After I finished Juniper spoke.

"I'm sure whatever you end up doing will be fine Percy, Annabeth will love it as long as she gets to spend time with you." Ugh, that's so girly of her. But I still smiled and told her thank you.

"Isn't it obvious dude?" Grover asked me with a big grin. "I don't know how you didn't think of it."

"What? Stop being so mysterious!" Seriously, I'm kinda in a hurry here.

"Well, first, let me say, you look very spiffy. Aphrodite kids?"

"Yeah, I couldn't escape their clutches," I replied.

"Best to avoid that cabin on any special occasion. Anyway, about the plan."

**333333333333333 A BEAUTIFUL LINE BREAK FOR OUR READERS3333333333333333**

_Annabeth's POV_

What to wear, what to wear. I stared at the outfits I had laid out on my bed. One was my usual attire, Camp t-shirt and jeans, another was a nicer top and skirt, then a dress. I was leaning towards the t-shirt and jeans, but that would be too casual. Maybe someone could give me advice... I immediately decided against the Aphrodite kids, I had seen too many campers taken in for makeovers. Maybe Rachel could help, she has some experience with this kind of thing. Ugh, shouldn't this girly stuff come naturally?

I grabbed the outfits and headed towards Rachel's cave that Apollo had completely decked out, making sure to give the Aphrodite cabin a wide berth. When I finally reached it, I called "Rachel!" to announce my presence. A hand pulled back the purple curtains that served as a door.

"Annabeth!" She exclaimed, looking slightly shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I need some help," I admitted. "Percy has plans for tonight and of course he won't tell me what they are, so I have no idea what to wear. I didn't want to go to the Aphrodite kids, 'cause they'll make me look ridiculous, so I thought you could help."

"Of course, c'mon in," she gestured toward the inside of the cave. I stepped inside and waited for my eyes adjust to the slight darkness. "Ok, what'd you got?" Rachel asked, and I handed her the clothes. She looked all of them over for a few moments. "Well, the tee and jeans is a little casual, I mean, if you knew you were doing something that you didn't have to dress up for you could wear it, but since Percy's an idiot and didn't tell you..." She trailed off. I remembered that Rachel had liked Percy for a short time, but she gave that chance up to host the Oracle, and know they're just friends.

Rachel cleared her throat, "Anyway, the skirt and top are probably your best bet, nice enough for a fancy dinner, but more casual than a dress, which wouldn't be too great for other things, like riding Pegasi or something."

"Thanks," I told her. "I was thinking that one too, but I wanted another opinion."

"No prob," She smiled. "Do me a favor, tell Percy that the next time he's gonna do something with you, to give you a hint so you know what to wear."

"Of course, I think he just said it was a surprise because he had no idea what we were gonna do. I hope he has one by now, it's getting close to five..."

"I'm willing to bet he was asking everyone for help and he probably has something by now," Rachel replied.

"Knowing Percy that's probably exactly what he was doing, he looked nervous when he saw me." We both laughed.

"Is he ever going to change?" Rachel asked. "Seriously, as long as I've known him he's always been like this."

"It's highly unlikely," I replied with a smile. "Percy's Percy, it's in his nature to be idiotic. Was that too mean?"

"The truth can be hurtful, but it's still the truth," Rachel said very seriously, than grinned widely, and we both started laughing again. I ended up spending about a half an hour with her, talking about a bunch of things; camp, school, and other random, unimportant things.

"Well, it was great talking to you, but I really should start getting ready..." I trailed of randomly. Why did I do that? That was totally unnecessary, I just made it feel all uncomfortable. Ugh, I hate myself. Why am I over thinking this so much? Rachel probably didn't even notice.

"Annabeth! Earth to Annabeth!" Rachel snapped her fingers in my face.

"Oh, sorry." I blushed slightly. "Thinking," I explained.

Rachel smiled, "Of course, now, go get ready! I talk to you later, tell me how it goes!"

"Thanks," I told her with a smile.

"It was nothing, don't forget to tell him to not be so mysterious next time!"

"I will, don't worry," I replied and turned to leave. I noticed Percy walking to his cabin from the... Woods? What was he doing in the woods? Oh gods, if we're going monster hunting...

Calm down, Annabeth, he was probably just talking to Grover or Juniper or something. Most likely asking them for advice about what to do tonight. Gods, what am I going to do with that boy. I mean, seriously, he has the wildest ideas that sometimes make no sense at all. Though, some of them are quite bright. I guess you need to be crazy to come up with amazing things. Like Mozart, he was not right in his mind, and Albert Einstein looks crazy, and wasn't the best at school.

Thanks to Rachel, I _finally_ have an idea of what to wear. I mean, Percy can plan the wildest things... and this is not a battle plan. Plus, fashion really isn't my strong point.  
My half-sister Emma would kill me for not being fashionable... Not that she hasn't tried or anything.

So... I have an hour until Percy told me to meet him. What to do... What to do...

**333333333333333333 I am a line. LESS THAN THREE333333333333333333**

_Percy's POV_

Can you keep a secret? I got Annabeth a really awesome present. I think she's going- No, I_ know_ she's going to love it. Ok, here it goes. I got her... a puppy. It's a cute little Yorkshire Terrier with brown paws and nose and a black body. So adorable! I just lost my manliness in that sentence. Uh, swords, killing monsters, burping. Yeah, manliness. Annabeth would laugh at me. I can be so pathetic sometimes. Wait, no I'm not! Admitting weakness is a girly thing, and I'm a manly man. UGH! Valentine's Day is turning me into a _girl_. I mean, first the makeovers, then I had to find the _perfect_ thing to do tonight, and finally, I started thinking girl- NO. _Manly_ thoughts. GAH! I need to take my mind off this.

Well, I guess I might as well start putting the picnic together. We're having a picnic in a Mystery Location, not to be disclosed until we arrive. What do you need in your basic picnic? Sandwiches, drinks, chocolate covered strawberries... Yum, chocolate covered strawberries, they're so delicious. Delicious, sweet, ripe strawberries covered in delicious, sweet chocolate. Whoa, I just ate half the strawberries. Styx, now there are only twenty! That's not enough! Wait, that means I ate twenty strawberries in like, two minutes. That is not possible, I probably only had like, ten or something.

Focus Percy! Just concentrate on packing the food without eating any of it. So what else do I need. Other than the delicious strawberries that are so sweet and delicious! Oh gods...there goes another five berries. I need more. Fifteen will _not_ cut it. TO THE DEMETER CABIN!

So, because I need more strawberries, I must go to the Demeter cabin to get some, because I _need_ to have the strawberries. They are Annabeth's favorite. There's only one problem...they are in short supply. So long story short, the Demeter kids will not give them up easily. Their price is _high_. I'm going to have to fight for the strawberries. The ones I had I got the other day. HEY! Don't look at me like that! Just because I forget about a lot of things, doesn't mean I forget about everything!

I finally reached the cabin, my feet moving slowly. Those kids will not spare the berries easily. I am not looking forward to this. I hesitated when I got to the door, then knocked.

"Yes?" A voice asked from inside the cabin.  
"Uh, it's Percy, I have a question to ask..." I trailed off, and the door opened. Ellie Weasley stood in the door frame with her hands on her hips.

"Look, Percy, we're kinda really busy right now, so if you wouldn't mind." She made to close the door.

Wow, someone's sassy today. "Wait!" I exclaimed, grabbing the door to stop her from closing it, which she raised an eyebrow at. "Look, I'm kind of in a sticky situation here, I maybe, accidentally dropped," Yes, dropped is good, "some of those delicious chocolate covered strawberries that I got from you guys the other day."

"Percy, we really can't get you any, unless..." She looked a little nervous. "Look, the only way you can get some is if you help us with a... little problem."

"Sure," I said eagerly, I really need those berries. "What is it?"

"Well, someone, probably some of the Hermes kids, thought it would be funny to put some Amphisbaena in our strawberry field." She said the word funny as if were something disgusting, which is funny, considering I've heard she's related to a couple of pranksters.

"Am-Amphisbaena? Aren't those like, two headed snakes? How did they even get those things in here?"

"Yeah, exactly. I don't know, somehow they got them past Chiron. Anyway, they've been a nuisance, not letting get close to the field, and we've been so busy they we can't take care of it." I must of looked pretty pathetic, because she smiled slightly and told me, "Why don't you ask Lily to help you? I'm sure she love to kill some monsters."

"Ok, thanks Ellie. Can you just try to hold about ten strawberries for me?"

"If I tell them you're going to kill those things for us you'll probably get as many strawberries as you want. Good luck Percy!" She gave me another smile then shut the door in my face. "Well, this will be fun," I muttered to myself and started towards Cabin One.

I only had the chance to knock once before Lily threw it open, looking frustrated. "Look, I really don't have time- oh, hey Percy, what do you want?" She looked like she was in the middle of getting ready to go out.

"What you dressing up for?" I asked, trying not hold back a smirk.

"Oh, Ellie and I convinced Ryan and Liam to take us somewhere for tonight, the guys were pretty desperate," she explained, blushing a little for some reason.

"Cool, listen, can I ask you a little favor? Well, not so little." I explained my predicament and begged her to help me. When I finished she nodded thoughtfully. "I take pity on you Percy, for I too have a weakness for chocolate covered strawberries."

"Aren't they amazing?"

"Oh my gods they're the best! Plus, I've been dying to slay some monsters, let me get changed quick and we'll go. Stay right there!" She slammed the door and about a minute later she came out in a Hogwarts t-shirt and jeans.

"How do you change so fast?" I asked her in amazement.

"I gotz skills," she replied, "Now let's go kill some monsters!" We jogged over to the strawberry fields, which looked completely normal.

"Where are the-" I started to ask, but as we got closes a bunch of snakes appeared. There actually weren't that many, but the two-headed thing helped.

"I'd say they're right there," Lily said, looking slightly amused but otherwise calm.

"You know, I noticed that, but I wasn't going to say anything," I informed her, which earned a grin. "Do you know anything about these things?" I asked her desperately.

"Actually, I do. Ironically enough, they were created when Perseus," she gave me a sharp look, like it was my fault, "flew over the Lybian Desert carrying Medusa's head. They were spawned from the blood that dripped from it."

"Hey, I severed Medusa's head too!"

"Good job," she told me in the way that a parent would congratulate a child who glued macaroni onto a plate. "Now we sorta have something else to deal with, so..." Right, kill the Amphisbaena, get strawberries for Annabeth.

"Let's just, chop their heads off. Try to get both at once in case they're like the Hydra." And we did. Our swords were long enough that we didn't have to get too close to them, and we both tried to get both heads off with one slice. They barely had time to writhe around before they disappeared in a poof of dust. We were doing pretty well, but more kept showing up.

"How many of these things are there?" Lily yelled from farther down the field.

"No idea! All I know is that I'm going to corner Ellie and beat her up!"

"I'll help you!" She replied, and I thought I could see her grin. Fighting the snakes wasn't too hard, just annoying, and slightly challenging when you're surrounded by five of the things and you have to twirl around like a ballerina. I noticed a small crowd had appeared a little off, watching us, but none coming over to help. Some friends they are. Finally, after about fifteen minutes of killing the stupid snakes, no more came. We both scanned the field but saw nothing.

"Thank the gods!" Lily said, walking over to me. "That was not fun."

"I know, never again," I agreed. We walked to the Demeter Cabin, both of us having a bone to pick with a certain red-head.

"ELLIE MARIE WEASLEY!" Lily yelled, banging on the door. "I WANT TO HAVE A WORD WITH YOU!"

"Yes Lily dearest?" Ellie asked calmly, opening the door. When she saw our expressions, however, she smiled nervously. "H-how d-did it g-go?"

"You're stuttering worse than Quirrell," Lily informed her, whoever that was. "They're all gone, all _five billion_." She practically growled. Ellie's smile dropped.

"Give us the strawberries," I told her, trying to sound threatening, but that sentence wasn't very scary. Ellie quickly handed us one large container each.

"They both have forty strawberries in them, freshly made!" She informed us, with that nervous smile again. "We're still very busy, got to-"

"Just remember," I told her, holding her wrist tightly, "we still have a bone to pick with you." She gulped and nodded, then shut the door quickly.

"I think we scared her sufficiently," Lily observed mildly.

"Yes, I believe so," I agreed. "Well, I better go, thank you so much."

"No problem, it was actually kind of fun, but don't tell Ellie that. Good luck on your date," she wiggled her eyes mischievously.

"And you on yours," I replied and she glared at me while blushing furiously, which was a strange combination. I walked away quickly before she could retort, but I'm pretty sure she was cursing me under her breath the entire way back to her cabin.

"Ugh, finally." I said as I plopped myself down on my bunk in my cabin. I finished packing the picnic basket, then scooped up the puppy that was sleeping on one of the empty bunks. He woke up, startled, but settled down again once I started petting him. "Annabeth is gonna love you little guy," I whispered to it. "I hope."

**333333333333 We love you guys like Percy loves chocolate covered strawberries333333333333**

_Annabeth's POV_

I stood by the lava climbing wall where Percy told me he would meet me. He's late. That was the only thought in my mind. _He's late he's late he's late he's late_. Hey, Annabeth. One part of my brain said. At least you look awesome while waiting. Yes, I do, I agreed with myself. My semi-poofy navy blue skirt and gray top that matched my eyes looked fantastic on me, if I must say. And my hair was in a fancy braid. Wait, did I seriously have a conversation with myself? Oh my gods I'm going insane! When is Percy gonna get here? As soon as I thought that, he appeared, like magic!

I have to admit, he looked awesome. His hair was a little shorter and stylishly messy. He wore a black suit jacket over his normal clothes, orange camp shirt, which was thankfully clean and unripped, and jeans. He smiled broadly when he saw me, and quickened his pace. He was carrying a traditional picnic basket and had one hand behind his back for some reason.

"Annabeth!" He said once he reached me, "You have no idea what I went through to get here." He looked exhausted, hopefully he wouldn't fall asleep on me. "Anyway, I'll tell you about that later, Happy Valentine's Day!" He set the basket down and gave me a short but sweet kiss on the lips. I noticed that his left arm remained behind his back.

"What are you hiding?" I asked him.

"Oh, I uh, got you something." He told me bashfully, glancing down.

"You didn't have to get me anything Percy," I told him. "We didn't even have to do anything too special tonight. I would have even been fine with killing monsters," I joked. For some reason he didn't seem to find that funny. He just groaned.

"Oh gods, don't even talk about monsters. Anyway, I wanted to get you something. I saw it and thought 'I need to get that for Annabeth, so..." He dramatically waved his other arm around and revealed what he got me. I have to admit, I squealed.

"Percy! I love him! Thank you thank you thank you! You're the best boyfriend ever!" I kissed him, which seemed to take him by surprise at first, but then he returned it. I gently took the puppy from his and hugged it too my chest. He looked at me then licked my face. The puppy, not Percy. "Aww, so adorable! It's a boy right?" Percy nodded, grinning at me. "Then I'm going to call you Bear," I told the puppy, who licked me again happily.

"Bear?" Percy asked me, and felt my forehead.

"What are you doing that for?" I asked him.  
"I'm checking to see if you're sick," he replied as if that explained everything.

"Why?" I asked him, slightly annoyed. "I'm fine."

"Yeah, but that's a dog not a bear Wise Girl," he reminded me with a smile. I smacked him on the side of the head.

"I know that Seaweed Brain, it's name is Bear." I retorted.

"Ok, ok, it's your dog. Now I know you just got him but I was thinking that during our date we could leave him with Mrs. O'Leary, they're best friends."

"Sure," I agreed, excited to finally start our date. I've been waiting for this for a while.

"I actually sort of rescued him. Him and his brothers and sisters were gonna be killed if they weren't sold, and I felt bad. So I got all of them and asked a ton of people if they or anyone they knew wanted a puppy. They were all taken, but I saved Bear for you." He smiled at me so sweetly and I was so glad to have such a sweet guy as a boyfriend. I mean, he always is thinking positively and trying to do something to help others, even if he can be somewhat of a seaweed brain sometimes.

"So Seaweed Brain, what do you have planned for us tonight?"

"It's a surprise," he told me mysteriously, winking.

"I have been pondering your 'surprise' all day Percy, so you better not keep me waiting much longer," I told him, glaring playfully. It's true though, I had been thinking about what he had planned, but unfortunately, it was more on if he had any plans in advance or not. And whether he would get anything planned for tonight.

"Okay, well I won't keep you in suspense, just go along with it," he told me.

I looked at him, studying him before nodding my head. Oh come on, it's Percy. He could have asked anyone for help before making plans. I would trust him with my life but you can never be too careful.

He smiled at me before reaching into his pocket before pulling out a bandana. Great, he's planning to blindfold me.

"No thanks Percy," I told him, staring at the bandana. "I don't do the whole bandana thing."

"Please!" Percy pleaded, giving me the puppy dog eyes. And he was holding Bear. Double puppy dog eyes. They are my weakness. Especially with a dog giving them. I can already feel my stubbornness failing me. Noooooooooo! Wow, did I just give a dramatic 'no' in my head? I think I did. I can't believe myself. I don't really do the dramatic stuff, even in my head.

By the time I sorted through my whirling thoughts, I sighed and gave in. Percy smiled and twirled his finger in a circle, obviously wanting me to turn. I sighed again and turned so he could put the bandana on me.

He grabbed my hand, lacing his fingers through mine, humming an odd tune. "Percy?" I asked.

"Yeeessss?" he replied. I could clearly picture his expression right now. His eyes would be slightly turned towards me and he would've rolled his head to look at me. Now, I would see that myself instead of picturing it if I wasn't WEARING A BLINDFOLD!

"Where are you taking me?" I asked somewhat sweetly.

"Wise Girl, you already asked me that," he told me.

"I know..." I said. "What exactly is your point?"

"You already know the answer," he said, and I can tell you that he was smiling at me, even though, again I am WEARING A BLINDFOLD! I'm sorry, I know I am ranting, I just have this aversion to blindfolds...and surprises now that I think about it. I like knowing things and not being in the dark.

"Then what were you humming?" I asked, genuinely curious about it.

"You don't know?" he asked, sounding surprised. I shook my head, wondering if I should know what it was. "It's "You Are My Sunshine". I thought you would recognize it."

I scrunched up my eyebrows in confusion. The title is familiar, but I can't place the song. "You still don't know it?" Percy asked again. Then he started singing softly. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray." Then I started humming along with him. I can't believe that I didn't recognize it! Now I feel like a seaweed brain. I think this Valentine's Day stuff is getting to my head. Seriously! My brain is going insane! Not knowing things, not remembering a common song... It's not a good thing.

We _finally_ stopped. Maybe I can get this wretched bandana off my face. It's so annoying, tickling my nose and all.

"Are we there yet?" I moaned, sounding like a toddler on a car trip. _Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?!_

"Not quite yet Wise Girl!" Percy replied teasingly, tapping me on the nose.

"Ugh!" I groaned. I'm about to kill Percy. Does he know how long I've waited for this? AND, most importantly how long I've had this bandana on?! I mean, seriously, where on _earth_ could we be going?

In the next moment, I was lifted off my feet by Percy, who began carrying me bridal style. Why? I have absolutely no idea because of the stupid bandana. After about five minutes of him carrying me, he finally set me on my feet. He untied the bandana that had been annoying me so much over the past few minutes I was ready to strangle it. I don't like not being able to see the people around me. It's just so annoying because I don't know what they are planning on doing.

As soon as the bandana was off, I gasped at my surroundings. I wasn't anywhere I'd ever been before, I was underwater. It reminds me of that song in_ The Little Mermaid_ "Under the Sea". Don't get me wrong though, I've been underwater before, just not here.

"Oh my gods Percy! This is amazing!" I told him, turning to smile at him.

"I'm glad you like it!" he replied. "It took me ages to come up with it."

"Like most of today?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at him.

"Noooooo..." he replied, looking shifty.

"That's what I thought," I told him, rolling my eyes.

"I'm sorry okay?! Can you ever forgive me?" he pleaded.

I pretended to think about it, of course I would forgive him, who wouldn't. Especially after getting me Bear and taking me here.

"No," I told him, trying to get him to beg for my forgiveness.

"Pretty, pretty please with a chocolate covered strawberry on top?" Percy asked again, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," I gave in, smiling at him. "But can we eat now? I'm starving!"

It was then that Percy's stomach decided to growl. We both started laughing at the convenience of his growling stomach.

"Of course," he said, chuckling. I smiled and sat down on the ocean floor, surrounded by fish, hippocampi, and coral. It is truly beautiful down here. Percy really outdid himself.

"So, how did you come up with this?" I wondered aloud, gesturing to our surroundings.

"Well," He scratched the back of his neck, looking a little embarrassed. "This may be a little surprising, because everyone knows that I'm extremely intelligent," he grinned at me and I laughed. "But my mind went completely blank because I wanted it to be perfect, so I decided to go to our cloven friend for help."

"Wow, I must know you well, I thought you would go to Grover for help," I told him.

"I'm not that predictable, am I?" He asked.

"Hmm, maybe..." We were leaning in, about to kiss, when Percy shouted "Giant crab!"

"Ok, I didn't see that one coming," I admitted, and then realized that there really was a giant crab, right outside our bubble. I studied it closely, something about it seemed off. It was too big, I'm pretty sure crabs don't get that big, which means it must be...

"Ok, so I'm pretty sure that's a monster because it's really big and the fish told me to leave before they cleared out," Percy stated the obvious.

"Interesting," I gulped. "I think that might be Karkinos."

"Who's Karkinos?" Percy asked, being his adorable ignorant self.

"He was a monster that fought Hercules along with the Hydra. Hercules crushed him, but it looks like he's back."

"That's fun," Percy commented, as if we were discussing something trivial, like a game. "So, should we fight it?" He asked with a grin.

I grinned back, "There's no one else I'd rather fight with."

**A/N: BOOM! DONE!  
Infamoushogwartsjaguar394: Ok, let me just tell all of you guy something this literally took, like, twelve hours to write. It's a measly 5,676 words and 14 pages in google docs. We're both really tired right now, we've been writing for almost five hours straight  
Llamasandsnickuhsbahrs: I'm like, dead on my feet right now, no lie. We were writing for soooo long.  
Infamoushogwartsjaguar394: Omg, I'm about to fall asleep, right now. This is our first oneshot, which is very exciting! And we LOVE Percabeth, so... Oh, and thank her, she's the one that suggested we do this.  
Llamasandsnickuhsbahrs: GO PERCABETH! They have to be the greatest couple ever! I urge you to go read our other stories if you like Maximum Ride or Harry Potter.  
Infamoushogwartsjaguar394: Because you obviously Like Percy Jackson. So we may do more oneshots for holidays or random things, not sure.  
Llamasandsnickuhsbahrs: But we certainly will prepare further in advance next time though.  
Infamoushogwartsjaguar394: So, please review if you want, favorite if it was worthy, and follow us if we seem like cool people!  
Llamasandsnickuhsbahrs: Less than three! 3**


End file.
